1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of mechanical rotary adapters and, in particular, to a novel hydraulic/electric rotating interface for torque producing engines, including internal combustion engines, which enables the power/torque producing components to be isolated to a remote location, for automatic, dynamically balanced, counter-rotational output, apart from stationary engine mount and supporting accessories. Stated another way, This invention is related to the field of fixed mount engines, to include a unique rotation interface allowing the rotational torque producing mechanisms to be remotely isolated for balanced counter-rotating output, suitable for torque free power applications, torque free propulsion and torque sensitive environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
All engines share the characteristic of transforming energy into the useful motion, often into the useful rotation of a shaft. In reaction to the useful energy rotating a shaft, an equal unused energy is exerted against a stationary (stable) portion of the engine block, typically mounted to a mass large enough to be fixed to the earth by gravity wherein any and all reactions can be opposed so overwhelmingly, that the engine block is considered fixed and stable. For example, internal combustion engine, the primary example illustrated in the present patent, convert pressure generated by the combustion of a fuel into the useful rotation torque of a shaft, which is typically countered by a block ultimately fixed to the earth for stability. All motors, Electro-magnetic, hydraulic, etc. typically require the stability of the earth in order to provide output.
Engines suspended in fluid environments are not as easily stabilized by gravity in the same manner. In aviation, the primary example illustrated in the present patent, because engine/propeller combinations are attached to the body of the aircraft, as a result of the torque produced by the operation of the engine on the propeller, an opposite reactive torque is transmitted through the engine mount to the airplane causing the plane to roll opposite the direction of the propeller, and out of control unless counteracted. A submarine experiences a similar effect within underwater environments, as do spacecraft within outer space environments.
Aviation engineers, for example, have long searched for ways to reduce the instability that results from this reactive torque by counter-rotating propulsion.
Dual engine solutions can obviously be achieved with any form of internal combustion engine by mounting a pair of engines for coaxial, counter rotational output which would become mechanically balanced if the two engines were throttled in unison. In this case, the two energy output sources are not inherently (dynamically) balanced, as it would be if the crankshaft and block were allowed to freely counter-rotate, instead the primary output shaft is mechanically countered with an opposing output shaft. Therefore, with the engine securely mounted, an imbalance in propeller loads would immediately cause an instability in the aircraft.
Single engine solutions typically involve complex engine structures to support two propellers rotating in opposite directions to each other, which theoretically results in a greater amount of propelling force and, in some cases, a substantially perfect dynamic torque balance. To that end, the combustion-chamber/crankcase configuration of internal-combustion engines has been modified in various manners over the years in attempt to attain the theoretical advantages of a balanced counter-rotating engine/propeller system.
See, for example, the solutions provided by Escher (U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,658), Conill (U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,568), Hockney (U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,787), Muffly (U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,787), Olcott (U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,123), Conkle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,666), Keever (U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,189), and Canton (French Patent No. 397,499). None of these patents describe an adapter internal to the engine to specifically separate the torque producing components from the mount and the other accessories not directly producing torque. None include a hydraulic pump/motor assembly for hydraulic linkages between stationary and rotating components. The mechanisms of Ostrowski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,324), Reynaud (U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,414), describe counter-rotating gear mechanisms from a stationary engine source. No engine torque is addresses in these examples. Burtis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,746) shows a counter-rotating mechanism but shows a single output. Burtis is combining the rotating torque of the field and rotor into a single output.
One less suitable approach, shown in previous patents describe single engines designed to balance opposite torque by means of two counter-rotating output shafts connected to multiple crankshafts originating from a single stationary engine block. A rotary adapter is not necessary in these cases; however, again, the two energy output sources are not inherently (dynamically) balanced, as it would be if the crankshaft and block were allowed to freely counter-rotate, and again, an imbalance in propeller loads would immediately cause an instability in the aircraft.
The most suitable approach to counter-rotational output shown in previous patents describe single engines with a rotating crankshaft cooperating with a counter-rotating combustion-chamber enclosure. This approach does offer dynamically balanced output. Unfortunately, lacking a rotary interface, these patents necessarily involve complicated engine mounting, inlet/exhaust porting and lubricating systems that have greatly affected their practical implementation. The inherent complexity, of counter-rotating the entire engine, has prohibited the practical success of the counter-rotating shaft/block approach.
The only successful counter-rotating engine application utilizes very small, simplified, 2 cycle model airplane engines, similar to the Cox 0.049 engine. Although a-typical, these engines have been mounted, axially concentric to the hub of a larger, helicopter style propeller wherein the adverse torque of the block is dissipated through the rotation of the helicopter propeller. Their successful counter-rotational operation is due to an absence of electrical and mechanical components, and other accessories required for larger engines. They also lack a rotating adapter and therefore are severely limited in operation. These engines are non-sustaining and non-controlled during counter-rotational operation; i.e. engines are started with auxiliary starting apparatus and the fuel flow adjusted with the engine in a static position. Once the block is released for counter-rotation, no further access to the motor is possible. Their ability to function at all is largely due to their very small size, which geometrically subjects them to lesser amounts of centrifugal force. Progressive increases in centrifugal force, concurrent with either increases in engine size, or higher block RPMs, prohibit engine functionality beyond the hobbyist scale.
In summary, the Historic obstacles to a successfully operating, full size, full function, counter-rotating engine is due to two basic reasons. The first being the adverse effects of centrifical force acting upon the mechanism itself which converts expanding gas energy into rotational shaft energy, which inhibits or prohibits the mechanism from functioning properly. For example, the weight of engine oil, acting under centrifical force, commonly accumulates at the back side of the pistons and directly opposes the pressures of combustion necessary for rotational output.
The second historic impediment, common to previous internal combustion engine types, is the overall complexity of the engine, including accessories, which once compounded by the effects of centrifugal force become unable to contribute its required function to the engine as a whole rendering the whole engine in-operational. Stated another way, the counter-rotating mechanical action required for balanced output, when applied to other required engine accessories, prohibits their contribution to engine operation and therefore prohibits entire engine operation.
It is recognized certain specific modifications must be made to each individual combustion chamber configuration (such as dealing with engine oil under centrifical force) in order to overcome the first historic impediment and, finally achieve a functional counter-rotating engine. The specific combustion chamber modifications are engine specific, and will not be detailed within the present application except as necessary to describe devices and configurations necessary to communicate with the stationary accessories.
Common to all engines, in order to overcome the second historic impediment, an opportunity exists to re-configure torque producing engines, including internal combustion engines, to specifically include a unique rotation interface, which permits the stationary mounted engine and accessories, to remain stationary and simultaneously co-operate with a remotely located, balanced, counter-rotating output shaft and combustion chamber. Therefore the rotary adapter serves a second function to transmit power to a stationary location to drive non-rotating accessories.
Finally, it should be noted, that although the primary function of aviation power plant is propulsion, there are secondary functions including electric and hydraulic power generation, which typically can not practically be achieved within a counter rotating environment.
The present invention is limited to the rotary adapter. The preferred embodiment includes a 2 cycle engine, selected for appropriate complexity to accurately demonstrate the required complexity of the interface. The specific modifications to the 2 cycle engine energy conversion mechanism will not be described in detail, except where necessary to describe the adapter. It is understood different combustion chamber configuration, may require additional electrical and or hydraulic inter-connections, which are simply expansions of the rotating connections shown in the present invention.